


Goodbye

by Slytherin_Gal



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Powerless, Spoilers, Suicide Attempt, Villains to Heroes, because i'm trash for good content, fanfic of a fanfic, go read their fic iit literally changed my life, inspired by patentpending, it's called powerless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Gal/pseuds/Slytherin_Gal
Summary: Okay stop whatever you are doing right now (unless its important)Read this fanfichttps://archiveofourown.org/works/13481223?view_full_work=trueNot mine, but I swear it's AMAZING!Like I can't even right now (nor can i odd)So this is a fanfiction on that fanfiction....Yeah, I'm sorry but IT'S SO GOOD!Credit goes to Thomas Sanders for this awesome webseries and patentpending for this awesome ficREAD THE FIC FIRST OR ELSE YOU WILL BE SPOILEDAlso this begins after Chapter 16 in Powerless, so that's where we're at in the continuity.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 5





	1. Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Powerless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481223) by [patentpending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patentpending/pseuds/patentpending). 



> This fic is being moved from Wattpad to AO3.

Virgil didn't want to be hearing this. 

"After all," said the voice on the phone, the voice he had trusted, the voice of Logan fucking Abbot, "it's only logical."

Why hadn't he pieced this together? It was obvious, all the clues pointed to Logan. Not to mention how it was so easy to get a lab in the planetarium, how he never pushed that hard when asking what Virgil was doing. 

_But he's trying to help,_ said the voice in his head, _he just wants equality, like you._

But Virgil then remembered that phone call the night of the gala. How cold Logan had been. "He isn't yours." How he had manipulated him into using that monster of a machine. No doubt his father had deserved it but...did anyone deserve that? And to think _Patton_ , the fuzzball, the cinnamon roll of the group was in love with Logan! Then again, no one had seen this side of him. Virgil walked along, numb to the world. He was used, by society, by a man he had called his _friend._ Somehow, by muscle memory, he reached Patton's bakery. It was open, but no one was there. He stumbled in as if drunk and practically fell down in the nearest booth. Patton seemed to be there in a flash. Just the sight of his peace-loving friend made Virgil cry. He didn't deserve Logan. Patton's face melted and he moved from his seat across from Virgil to the seat next to Virgil.

"Virge, what's wrong?" Virgil did nothing but sob into Patton's shoulder. "What's wrong Virgil?"

"Everything, Patton. Every-fucking-thing. I try to do something good and all that comes out is bad, bad, bad. I'm a goddamn monster Patton." 

Patton lifted Virgil's chin with a gentle hand. Virgil looked into Patton's gentle eyes. Patton sighed, eyes moist. "Virgil, why didn't you tell me you were the Savior?" 

Virgil recoiled as if Patton had slapped him. "Who told you that? Did L- did someone tell you?"

Patton sniffed. "No, I heard your voice on the news. I recognized it. Virgey, why didn't you tell me?" 

Virgil started hyperventilating. He had ruined it. Now Patton hated him, Logan...maybe never was his friend in the first place, and it was only a matter of time before Roman hated him too. Maybe Logan would tell Roman. About Arbor Price. About the machine. About everything he had ever trusted him with. Virgil stammered, "I'm s-s-sorry. I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry." He started rapidly backing out. Patton looked at Virgil with hurt on his face. He had never meant to hurt his kiddo, but..oh stupid, why had he asked that! But Virgil interpreted Patton's hurt as disgust for knowing Virgil. Logan was gone. Patton was gone. Fate was a bitch, so Roman would be gone too. Virgil let his face go slack. He knew what he had to do. He approached Patton and hugged him tightly, as if it would be the last time they saw each other. "Patton, thank you for everything. I love you. I'm so so sorry, Pat. Tell L-tell Lo-," Virgil choked on the name,"tell Thomas I said goodbye." He turned around, and Virgil died. The Savior briskly walked out and towards the tallest tower in the city. He wanted nothing left up to chance. Even fate would not be able to save him. 

Once at the top (what good were the gadgets if not for him?) he put on the mask for his costume and spoke into the wind. "Prince, I know you can hear me. It's time to end this. Right here, right now." He didn't need to say it twice, he knew Roman had heard him the first time. The Savior waited for his nemesis (and some tiny part still fighting to stay alive waited for the only one who could change his mind.)

Roman drifted out of his apartment. He had promised, he had promised. And the note..who was Arbor Price? He was wandering the streets when he heard the voice, clear as day. Saying it was time to end this. It was a voice he had come to love, somehow devoid of the emotion it was usually filled with. There was no malice to the voice. Roman gritted his teeth. What had happened? The morning was perfect, by evening everything was crumbling around his shoulder. He went running to the voice.

When he too got to the top of the building, he saw not Virgil, but the Savior. And instead of the usual emotion in his eyes, Virgil's eyes were dull, dead. This was a villain. "Ah, so you've arrived," the Savior drawled.

"Virgil, Missy's gone. I promised her I would be there, and now she's gone. There was...blood on her mirror and a single note in cursive. Saying something very strange."

Virgil cocked his head. "So he's gotten to you too. Figures." He said it in a monotone voice, emotionless. It scared Roman. In their previous fights Virgil would at least show some emotion, rage, hurt. This was a robot, and android, not his Virgil. 

"Virgil-"Roman pleaded, trying to bring something to the man's eyes, in vain.

"Virgil is dead," the Savior stated.

"Virgil, who is Arbor Price?" That brought emotion to Virgil's eyes, a flash of hurt that quickly settled into cold hate. Not directed at Roman, though. It was directed at Virgil, and someone else.

The Savior laughed, a cold sound. "Let me tell you a story. Sit down, relax." Suddenly, Roman found himself paralyzed in a sitting position. He looked at the Savior with sad eyes, but the Savior showed no emotion.

"Just a new upgrade on my paralysis device. Now, there once was a man. He was a perfect man, he never cheated on his wife, never raised a hand on his children, had the perfect job, the perfect life, was a proud member of the Powered Citizens United Corp. There was one imperfection though. His oldest son was Powerless. So he did the perfect thing and just threw him out. No longer his concern. The son struggled. He found a shelter and somehow survived there. He developed anxiety but could not get medicine because doctors didn't want to treat the Powerless unless they had to. Finally one day, the son found friends. Powerless like him but somehow bending life to their will. The son took inspiration from them, and all seemed well. Until application after job application was rejected, slurs after slurs were given. He reverted back, somehow still holding on because of those friends. Then someone destroyed their friend's bakery." The Savior paused at this moment and took a shaky breath. Roman's eyes widened. He was starting to tell where this story was going. "Angry, the son wanted to do something. Then he got a call. A call for him to stand up for those who could not stand up for themselves. He took the call. It made him a villain in society's eyes, and a hero for the oppressed. One day, he took a stab at the poster boy of society, the hero of heroes. Fight after fight, and our villain, our stupid villain, fell in love with the hero. And somehow, maybe the hero fell in love with the villain. But fate is a cruel mistress. Her rules are strict. The villain never wins. The hero had someone already, someone he didn't love but had to due to society's norms. Someone who proposed to him, in front of our villain. Not to say the villain didn't try. He asked the hero to join him, but the hero decided to side with society. 'At what cost?' he asked. He didn't take into account that our villain had never killed. And when the society's chosen consort proposed, though he could have said no, he said yes. He said yes to society and no to love, if it was that. And our villain broke. Books, movies, the media say love is good and good wins. But in the end, it is society that wins. It is the status quo that wins. And the father reentered the scene, Because the caller had called before and he had called on that night. The call before had ordered a machine, a terrible machine that made you bleed." At some point the Savior had turned so his back was to the Prince, but now he turned around and his eyes clearly betrayed what the machine could do. 

Roman gasped. "You killed him."

The Savior again gave a cold chuckle. "No, he lives, but he lost. As soon as that machine was made, our villain broke it. For he thought, no one deserves this. Back then, our villain was still naive, still thought that the truly good would win. After that night, he knew better. He knew that there was no good. And if good existed, it was quickly quashed. Not to say that our father didn't try. You see, his ability was special. He could mimic anyone's voice. He used the voices of everyone close to our villain, in the hopes of softening him up. It may have worked had he not crossed the line. Had he not used the one voice that broke our villain's heart." The Savior now did direct his glare at Roman, but as soon as he did regret flashed across his face and he regained his robotic mask. Roman, on the other hand, could do nothing but cry. "But he did and he paid. Our father now works at the soup kitchen near the UNABLED shelter. Perhaps the loss did him good. Did our villain feel remorse for his actions? At the moment he told himself he didn't, but dreams still plague him. Every night he gets to watch his father bleed, and every time he either doesn't survive, or worse, does. Then our villain meets again with our hero and somehow they patch up. Once again things seem hopeful. Once again our villain regresses back into his state of naivety." The Savior blinked and it was as if he had just noticed Roman was there. He pressed a button on his sleeve and Roman found himself able to move. But all he did was stand up sadly. 

"He let himself be happy, and the world crashed around his ears. He lost his family, he lost his friends," Virgil's voice cracked, "he as good as lost his love. Need I tell you we are talking about?"

Roman sobbed. "Virgil-"

"VIRGIL IS DEAD! HE DIED WHEN HE GOT THE PHONE CALL OF A FALSE FRIEND! HE DIED WHEN HE SAW THE LOOK HIS ONLY OTHER FRIEND HAD WHEN HIS FRIEND FOUND HIS IDENTITY! HE DIED WHEN HE SAW THE LOOK OF PURE GUILT ON HIS LOVE'S FACE! GUILT HE CAUSED!" Virgil was left panting by the outburst, tears freely streaming down his face, all attempts at being emotionless abandoned. "There is only the Savior now. A monster, not because he is evil, but because he thought his evil was good." Roman stepped back, shocked. It was such a stark contrast from Virgil's previous monotone. 

The Savior stepped backwards, backwards, backwards until he was on the edge.

"I'm ending this. Right here." His gaze and tone turned heartbreakingly pleading. "Roman, please...take care of Patton while I'm gone. And Lo-and L- and- never mind. Patton's gonna need you now. Goodbye Roman. Please forgive and forget me. It'll be better for everyone." Then, so softly even Roman could barely hear it, "I love you." Virgil, the Savior, a man beaten by society. took the last step back into freefall.

"VIRGIL!!!!!!!"


	2. Nothing Left

Roman cried out and rushed to the edge, then jumped off after his love. He could see Virgil falling, face to the sky, an almost blissful smile, and _a_ _gun at his temple._

"I leave nothing to fate!" The Savior cried in delight. Roman propelled himself as best he could with his superspeed, but all he could do is watch as the love of his life pulled the trigger in slow motion(as it appeared to him). Virgil's head jerked back at the impact but Roman could see the bullet go straight out his other temple just a few centimeters away from where the hole would be if it went in a straight line. Roman's momentum carried him straight onto his lover's limp body, and he clung on to the Savior for dear life, sobbing. 

"Please don't go, Virge. No, you can't do this. I promise I won't fight anyone else. We can have that strictly monogamous nemesisship. Just please, don't die. Please hold on." Roman curled around the body as they hit the ground, leaving a deep crater. Roman climbed out the best he could holding Virgil's body and ran. Ran straight to the nearest hospital, half the town away. He carried Virgil bridal style, ignoring the traffic laws he would normally so carefully follow, even when fighting crime. Nothing mattered to him now. It was just Virgil. Just Virgil. He rushed through the clear glass doors of the hospital, breaking them with his back so that no shards fell on Virgil. He ran through the hospital, now at normal speeds, hunting for a doctor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first alert was the flash that drivers saw at intersections. The distinctive white and red streak left no confusion as to who the source was, but created plenty as to why the Prince was running so fast, ignoring traffic laws, and _why was there a hint of purple in that blur?_

The second alert was much more major. The Prince smashed through the hospital doors carrying his mortal enemy bridal style, a harried look on his face as he murmured incoherently, as if possessed or crazy. Any news channel that was important had reporters at every hospital, so it was a matter of seconds before the place was swarmed. What was the Prince doing?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally Roman found a doctor, who seemed shocked. 

"Get him in a room and save him!" Roman, a normally charismatic person, barked at the doctor.

"But-but he's a villain. And Powerless. We don't serve Powerless. They have a different hospital." spluttered the doctor, frozen.

"No he's not. He's a damn sight better than all of us." Roman said, looking fondly at the Savior. Then he regained his glare. "And you start serving everyone from now on. Now SAVE HIM!" he screamed at the doctor, who squeaked and found a gurney to put Virgil in. Roman gently set him down and the doctor ran with the gurney to the ICU. Like hell he was going to treat him though. Prince or no Prince, he would not be contaminated by Powerless blood. Anyway, it was a head injury. Dr. Picani could handle this. Roman ran as far as he could before Virgil was wheeled into the ICU, and then walked back to the waiting room. Aptly named because there, waiting for him, were dozens of cameras clicking away. No doubt they had seen his whole thing. No problem. He was done playing by society's game. But then the crowd parted, and there she stood. The love society had chosen for him, the love he was going to confront today, the love that...despite the copious amount of blood and mess he had found was _almost perfect despite a bandage on her forehead._

"Oh, my Prince," she gushed. "What has this monster done to you?" She ran at him, arms wide. She enveloped him in a hug, but Roman shoved her off. She exaggerated the stumble into a fall, and looked up with wide eyes. "My...love?"

Roman scoffed. "Don't call me that, bitch." The crowd gasped, and most wished they had brought popcorn. This was going to be amazing. The press was having a field day. Roman Garcia could care less. He was done with Missy, and he wanted the world to know it. He stalked up to her and ripped off the bandage. She cried out in pain, but the "gruesome wound" the bandage was hiding was a small scratch. "I see you don't just lie to me." She turned her head away, but he picked her up by the collar and lifted her up roughly. He got threateningly close to her, but everyone could still hear every word. "We're through. I don't want to hear any of your crap. I don't love you. I never have. I thought I loved you, once. Little did I know what I called love was abuse. Emotional abuse. Verbal abuse. So what if I wanted to wear makeup once in a while? So what if I wanted to wear a skirt, or even the fucking color pink. Nothing. I could choose nothing. Love is choice. Love is freedom. I never had that with you. I know what love is now, and we didn't have it. If you're smart, you'll never show me your face again. Leave." He let go of her collar and pushed her away. She once again fell to the ground, harder this time. Wiping away crocodile tears, she asked, "Who do you love then? Who treats you better than me?" The crowd, silent during the Prince's outburst, murmured their assent. 

Roman looked at them all coolly. He looked back to the ICU, almost reflexively. Missy's eyes widened and a hint of malicious joy crossed her face, quickly masked by concern. "Oh no. He's done something to you, my Prince. He has you under his control. I understand now that you're not in the right mind. Oh my Prince, I will save you." Missy quickly captured Roman's mouth, but he once again shoved her off, and this time slapped her. It barely used any of his force, and Missy's face wasn't even red. But the crowd gasped, because it was what was appropriate to do.

Roman's blood went cold. When Missy had locked lips with him, he had felt a tendril of something in his brain. The same tendril making him so sluggish the night of the gala. The same tendril that had encouraged him to say yes that night. He could tell now that mind reading wasn't Missy Darnell's only power. "It's not him who had me under his control," said Prince, half to himself. He looked at Missy shocked. "It was you!"

"Wha-what do you mean?" spluttered Missy. "We all know my only power is mind reading. I volunteered to announce my powers, remember?"

"Volunteered. But you didn't say everything. Did you?" Missy tried her best, but even her best acting failed. Roman smirked. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone yet. But hurt me or my love or anyone ever again, then I may be forced to slip. And I will know. Now LEAVE!" he roared, and Missy sashayed out, flipping him off over her shoulder.

It took the media a moment to recover from their shock, but just as they were about to descend on Roman with their million questions, a surgeon with a pink tie hand-drawn on his scrubs and a name tag saying Picani rushed up to Roman. "The surgery was a success," he whispered in the Prince's ears, "would you like to see him?" Roman looked at the doctor with shocked eyes before rushing to the ICU, the last place he had seen Virgil. "Wait!" yelled Doctor Picani. "Wait!" Roman paused outside the door. Doctor Picani shook his head. "Virgil isn't there. And I must talk to you before you see him. Virgil is conscious, but barely. Also, the shot was very lucky. For some reason, it completely passed by the brain, only grazing both sides of the frontal lobe. However, the recoil may have done some damage. He may not be able to talk when you meet him. He may become handicapped. His memory may be affected. Do you understand?" Roman had backed up against the wall, the doctor's words making this strong man feel so, so weak. Dr. Picani put a reassuring hand on Roman's shoulder, saying, "I know this is hard, but you have to be strong for him. Virgil is an amazing person, and I have no doubt he will get better. But it won't help if you act scared. You have to be strong so he can be strong. Okay?" Roman weakly nodded his assent and let Doctor Picani lead him to the operating theater. Before the doctor opened the door though, confusion clouded his face. 

"How do you know Virgil's name?"

"He is my brother, though unfortunately I have caused him great pain in our childhood by then calling him my sister.." And with that Picani pushed Roman into the OR. "Good luck," said the doctor with a kind smile, and he gently shut the door. Roman turned to face the bed. There lay Virgil, seemingly sleeping. Multiple tubes were hooked up to his veins but he had no ventilator. Roman walked up to the armchair near the bed and gently said, "Hey." 

Virgil opened his eyes and confusion crinkled his brow. "The Prince? Why is the Prince here...where am I?" Looking at his body the best he could, "What am I wearing? Where's my brother, he was here just now...why does my head hurt?" He looked at Roman with such a clueless, innocent expression that his heart broke. Virgil didn't remember him. Tears sprang unbidden to his eyes. Virgil's expression changed from confusion to concern. "Wait are you...crying? Fudge, what did I do? Why is the Prince crying?"

Roman tried to smile reassuringly at Virgil. "I'm not crying, I'm fine. Just...give me a moment." He turned away to the window in the corner of the room, letting his tears fall silently, trying not to sob. Even the euphemism for the expletive...it just wasn't Virgil...what happened? His thoughts were interrupted by a strange cough from the bed. He turned to see Virgil rolled over on his side as much as possible, shaking. He cautiously approached the bed and tipped Virgil back onto his back. Virgil's eyes were wet too, but...there was a twinkle in his eye, a twinkle Roman had come to love, a twinkle that _usually came when Virgil did some mischief._ Roman realized what that strange cough was, and it must have shown because Virgil could hold it no longer. He burst out laughing, and it only intensified at Roman's indignant look. Virgil had come up with the idea just as Roman had entered the room, and it took all he had not to start laughing the moment the first word came out of his mouth. Roman hmphed and plopped into the armchair.

"You scared me, you know," said the normally regal man, now even more haggard than he was coming into the hospital. "I thought I lost you. Again." He turned to Virgil. "Promise you will never ever do that again. I need you too much for that. I love you too much for that." He gripped Virgil's hands, but Virgil slipped them out of his grasp and turned away. 

"But what about Missy?" the dark man asked. The normally jovial hero got a surprisingly hateful look on his face.

"I broke it off. We're through. She has not only the power of mind reading but mental manipulation. I finally broke free. And...I may have inadvertently confessed that I love you." Roman looked sheepishly at Virgil, who had whipped around. The sheepishness turned to worry as Virgil winced, but Virgil signaled that he was okay.

"You what! You'd be the first gay superhero ever! Society isn't going to let this happen. Oh, god. You're going to be in so much trouble because of me." Virgil was hyperventilating, but Roman gently cupped Virgil's face in order to calm him down.

"Fuck society," said Roman, "all that matters to me is you now."

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Dork."

Roman raised one eyebrow, playfully. "Really?"

Virgil smirked. "My dork." Then he pulled Roman in for a passionate kiss. Neither of them heard the door open, but when they broke apart for air, they encountered dozens of flashes. Virgil tried to hide under the covers, but Roman looped an arm around him. 

"If it wasn't clear, this is the man I love. A man with ideals we have ignored for too long. The Powered are no more human than the Powerless, and vice versa. I'm not saying we should let the Powerless rule, nor the Powered, but that we should govern each other." He quickly looked at Virgil for confirmation that he didn't sound like a bigot, but the proud smile and subsequent kiss quashed those fears. The press snapped away, albeit fearfully. This was dangerous stuff. But hey, the Prince said it. Maybe, just maybe it was true...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in that same tall tower, a meeting was being held. Men and women in starched business clothing sat around a table at the foot of which sat an indignant blonde ex-reporter.

"Miss Darnell, we thought you had him under control." The man at the head of the table showed no emotion, but his tone held a hint of displeasure.

The blonde woman huffed. "I did, but he somehow overcame it. He is finding a lot of strength in that villain."

The men and women at the table exchanged looks. "That he is," stated the man at the head of the table. "We must do something about that villain."

Missy smiled. "There's only one way. The Prince."

The man at the head of the table frowned. "Miss Darnell, the plan you insinuate, while favorable, is impossible. His powers render him invincible."

Missy smiled, like a wolf baring its teeth. "What if he didn't have powers?"

The men and women once again exchanged glances. "What...do you mean?" asked the man at the head of the table.

Missy Darnell whipped out her phone and set it to speaker. She dialed in a number, and an obviously edited voice came through.

"Salutations, ladies and gentlemen. I believe we may have just the thing for the Prince. And that's not the best part."

The man at the head of the table simply said, "Oh?"

The voice from the phone said. "No, the best part is that you will be able to store his power, for the use of another."

Now the man at the head of the table, as well as the other men and women, smiled. "What will you take for this?" asked the man.

"All in due time," said the voice. "Are you ready?"

Missy Darnell laughed, followed by the man at the head of the table and the other men and women. The voice did not laugh. He simply smirked, leaning back in his office chair. Everything was falling into place.

Meanwhile, in a corner of the room, a rat chirped like a robin, and ran down, down, down into the night. 


	3. Guilt(y)

Logan smirked, leaning back in his chair. Everything was falling into place. He looked around the room. Everything was pristine, logical. Just like his plan. All that was off was a picture frame on his desk, turned face down. Looking at it dimmed Logan's smile a little. He put it upright. There were three panels to the frame. On the left side was a picture of him and Virgil. It was the first and last time Virgil had ever beaten Logan at chess. Virgil looked elated and Logan looked proud. On the right was a picture of the three of them on Logan's birthday. Virgil and Patton had planned a small party, just them and a few other friends, and in the picture they were cutting the cake. Logan's smirk died looking at those pictures, especially with the middle picture. It was a picture of himself and Patton. They had taken it after a party at the shelter, when Logan had gotten his planetarium. Logan had drank a bit more than he usually did at such social gatherings, and his tie had somehow ended up tied around his head. He had an arm thrown around Patton's shoulders and Patton was doing the same. Both of them had been quite inebriated at the time, and were leaning on each other for support. In the picture Logan was smiling directly at the camera but Patton was looking at Logan with an extremely fond look on his face. It was the only memory from that night that Logan could still access. Logan could feel an uncomfortable lump in his throat while looking at the picture, so he put the frame back face down. There was no time to feel. It was time to act. The society had burned his mother, had hurt his love, and it would pay. It was time to act for the greater good, and casualties were going to happen. He had given Virgil the chance to join the correct side, he had given him a second chance, he had even opened the way for a third chance, now enough was enough. He thought his friend had known better than to fraternize with the enemy, but now it was time to send a wake-up call. And what a call it would be. Smirking again, Logan got to plotting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To say Patton was upset would be an understatement. He hadn't seen Virgil since that scarily cryptic goodbye he had given yesterday evening. He hadn't seen Logan since the morning, when he had swept through the bakery with only a quick hello and peck on the head. Plus, his head would not stop reminding him how wrong "he" was, but would not offer a substitute nor peace. In short, his life seemed to be crumbling around him. It was the lull after the lunch rush, so Patton grabbed a chocolate-blueberry danish, a hot chocolate, and sat to watch something on the TV. There was that new kids show...what was it...Scott Multiverse? Patton flipped lazily through the channels, not in any hurry, when Patton stopped on a news channel. Patton saw...Roman Garcia in the hospital _carrying a limp Virgil._ Patton dropped the remote which clattered when it fell to the ground. He watched as the normally collected Roman, now as haggard as he looked that one night he came to the bakery, yelled at some doctor. The mics weren't set up in the best way, but Patton could catch the words "...a villain...Powerless...don't serve Powerless...different hospital." Patton winced at the words, but they were common. There were different hospitals for Powered and Powerless, supposedly "separate but equal" just like the "separate but equal" schools back when what discriminated you was the color of your skin. It was an abject lie that society chose to believe because it's easier to believe than to speak. The word 'villain' stuck with him and Patton noticed that both Roman and Virgil were in costume. Patton's blood ran cold. He thought they were on good terms, they had just gone clothes shopping...did Roman do something to his dark son? He glared at the figure of Roman at the tv, who seemed to be desperately trying to get Virgil treated. Was Roman the reason Virgil said goodbye like that? Did Roman hurt Virgil? Worse, did Roman do something that prompted Virgil to hurt himself? Roman ran with the stretcher, out of sight for a few minutes, then returned. The reporter tried to ask questions (it was live footage) but Roman was having none of it. He stood like a statue, worry etched on his face. Patton needed to talk to Roman, now. Patton stood up, ignoring the food, and locked the shop. He didn't see Roman breaking up with Missy, nor did he see Roman's message. He took a taxi to the hospital, it was a long drive, the hospital Patton assumed Virgil was at was on the other side of town, the powered side, and stormed into the hospital, through the broken glass doors, straight up to the receptionist's desk.

He fixed the receptionist with his Dad glare. "What room is V-The Savior in?" 

As soon as the cowering receptionist responded with a '713' Patton stormed off, Dad glare still in place. He slammed the door open and found Virgil sleeping on the bed with Roman in the armchair next to him. Roman had no time to react when Patton pulled him up by the collar. 

"What. Happened. To. Virgil." Though it was only a whisper, the Dad glare along with the severe rage in his voice sent Roman cowering. The noise still woke Virgil up, and he turned around to see Roman being held by the collar by an extremely angry Patton.

"Pat?" Virgil asked, confused. Patton and Roman both looked at Virgil, then Patton threw Roman back onto the armchair and sat on the side of Virgil's bed.

The edge was gone from his voice, you wouldn't have recognized Patton if you had only saw the Angry Dad mode. Eyes and hands gentle, he caressed Virgil's hair. "How are you Virgey?"

Virgil rolled his eyes back in pleasure as Patton played with his hair, but then he realized it was _Patton_ and fear entered his eyes again. "F-fine."

Patton looked sadly at Virgil. "Why are you scared of me Virgil?"

Virgil hesitated, but prompted by the hand in his hair(that was the secret weapon against any Virgil defense, just play with his hair), he confessed. "I-I thought that you hated me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just...didn't know how. And yesterday was...hard."

Patton nodded and kissed Virgil on the top of his head. There was only a three year difference between them(Patton was older) but Patton remembered finding 14 year old Virgil, who looked 12 due to malnutrition, in the shelter. Since then, Patton was big brother, confidante, and sometimes father to the younger man. Patton loved Virgil as if they were family, because that's what they were, Patton, Virgil, Logan. One close family. And Roman, it seemed, had somehow hurt Virgil. With a gentle voice and hands still moving in Virgil's hair, Patton asked, "What happened last night?" Virgil, who was being lulled back to sleep, woke up and turned his head. Patton didn't give up. "Virgil, what happened?" He looked back at Roman, who had tears in his eyes. "Virgey? Who hurt you? Did Roman-"pause for glare"-do something?" Virgil shook his head. He looked back at Patton, eyes wet. "No. It was-it was me." And he told Patton everything, from the very beginning. While he mentioned U.N. Owen, he left out that it was Logan. Not to help that little swine but to protect Patton's heart. Patton had gone though enough today.

Roman looked on. He watched as Patton cared for Virgil and gained a new appreciation for the love Patton held for Virgil. He carefully approached Patton.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting Virgil. Accept my apologies for anything I've done to him so far."

Patton turned around, this time with a smile. "That's okay." Patton had been filled in about Roman breaking up with Missy. "I'm glad you were able to get away from her. I give you my blessing to be with Virgil." Virgil smiled at Patton.

Roman gave Patton a mischievous grin. "You must teach me about this hair thing with Virgil." Patton matched Roman's smile. "Of course." Virgil groaned

"Oh great. This is the worst team ever made." But when both Roman and Patton were cuddling him in the bed and running their hands through his hair, he seemed to have a very different opinion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rat found its way down the skyscraper and into another building. It was an apartment building, and quite quickly it was caught by a little child. This child was already quite fascinated by the rat, but that excitement went up tenfold when it repeated the name they had given it (Vetal Miking). Talyn showed their parents their new pet, and their parents quickly called the media. This was a special thing indeed. It seemed the rat could repeat anything it heard in the exact same voices. Just imagine what that rat could do..... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all end up finding my Wattpad fic, this was the chapter where I gushed about being shouted out by patentpending. I still do, to this day, gush about it when the topic comes up. Patentpending is still one of my main heroes in the writing sphere and if they end up reading this, your story has inspired me in innumerable ways and I hope you keep writing.I had also said that I was open to spinoffs and suggestions, and the offer still stands. I love y'all so much. Keep being awesome, fanders.


End file.
